Animus Latro
by vitaliusdeos
Summary: A sarcastic Hawke meets a very strict Arishok, their friendship starts off with a duel, and eventually forms into pestering questions about the Qun and humorous and dark events ensue. Dragon age central, Elder scrolls involvement in some but no traveling. Arishawke Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Dragon age II ©

Enjoy

* * *

"Hawke look out!" Fenris cried out, too far to stop the behemoth behind Hawke. she turned around to block as the Tal'Vashoth's blade clashed with a staff.

Touching his stomach, Hawke's hand began to shine before he flew into a stone wall. Panting, she looked around at the dead Tal'Vashoth, before leaning her weight onto her staff. "Remind me that the next time we attempt to fight gigantic horned creatures; no amount of money is worth fighting them."

"They were a danger to caravaners." Said one of Hawke's "minions". The Tal'Vashoth warned the caravaners before they attacked but many failed to heed their word, including the four standing in the middle of an entire campsite of dead Tal'Vashoth.

"Come let's find that pesky dwarf and get our reward before the sea water begins to chafe my pants…" Leaving the campsite, Hawke took a last look at the wide ocean before climbing into the boat. Reaching the docks, she spotted another similar to the Tal'Vashoth but she made no mistake to mix Qunari with Tal'Vashoth.

Walking over to the guard, she glanced around to check how many trained arrows were on her and her group. "I'm with the dwarf in there apparently…" He looked at the dwarf standing next to her, "Not Varric, j-something he hired me to kill some enemies… friends… I'm not sure which it was…"

Standing aside silently the gates opened for them, apparently he could tell she wasn't lying, probably from the blood staining their outfits and body. Splattering the blood off of her and splatting haphazardly onto the ground; she sighed before she walked through. "About time you showed up… darn mercenary you had me waiting for hours."

"Patience dwarf, I was attacked by 20 Tal'Vashoth, they simply became a number after five." He laughed nervously before looking at one of the many Qunari in their compound, "Go tell the Arishok that our deal has been met." Leaving quietly, Hawke felt a twinge of intimidation as what looked like an alpha male of their species emerged from the tent, and walked over to a chair before he sat himself down and leaned forward. Walking in front of her, Fenris began speaking in what Hawke supposed to be the same language as them.

"The Qun from an elf? The madness of this… place."

The Arishok stated. "Well besides that, the job you asked has been finished, right?" Shortie otherwise called Javaris, looked back to the four before looking at the Arishok once more, "Yes it was, shall we start talking business then."

The Arishok pondered before replying, "No."

"But it's a product, people want it!" Hawke looked to Fenris for any input on the matter.

"They're supposed to hold their end of the bargain, I humbly request authorization by the Arishok."

The Arishok began to explain that Javaris had made up a quest to bargain for the supplies with them, they never originally made the deal. "Then we have wrongly stepped in your affairs… should we kill this dwarf?" Fenris stated plainly, taking Hawke by surprise.

"No, if he was not worthy to be killed by the Tal'vahsoth, then he is not worthy to be killed by you." Hawke rose an eyebrow before looking down to the dwarf and stated, "Well, if I were you I'd probably hightail out of here before your chance is gone." Grumbling to himself, he turned around and left, muttering about how they were all breathing smoke.

Sighing to herself, she looked back at the Arishok, "I was promised profit for doing this…" Nodding to one of the Qunari, they gave her a small bounty for her works before he sat himself upright, "Now leave human, there is no more gold for you here."

"Before I do, may I be so bold as to ask why you are here." Fenris was about to speak, but she looked at him, she knew she was stepping into unfamiliar territory but she was curious none the less.

"To fulfill a demand of the Qun."

"Which would be?"

"A demand you cannot understand human, now leave before my patience has ended." She paused a moment further, looking around her as the other Qunari in the compound held their weapons readying themselves for an attack before she looked him in the eye one more time before looking at the others.

"You heard him, let's leave before we become fried calamari." She sighed before petting her loyal hound on the head as they walked towards the "Hanged Man".

"By the way, Fenris, you never told me that you understood them."

"They are complex to understand… still, holding your ground against an Arishok, not many would have guts to do so."

"Well it seems I've got a lot of them."She lifted her arms up into a stretch, "Whelp I've gotta get back home before mother hits a duchess out of disapproval, see you Fenris, Varric, Aveline!" She waved before running back to the dreaded pit known as her uncle's home.

Walking inside; she set her staff to the side and allowed her furry friend inside as he shook himself happily.

"Damn girl, look what your mangy dog is doing to my house!" her uncle yelled irritably, the smell of alcohol clear in his breath.

"I don't see a difference."

"Hawke, don't be like that, though I have to say you do smell a bit weird…"

"Oh yes, we were speaking with the Arishok today, Qunari compound and all that good stuff."

"Makers breath! What are you doing conversing with those… I hate to say it but, brutes…?" Her mother said, rubbing her forehead when she felt awkward about a situation.

"Doing a job that turned a little sour, regardless, is afternoon tea almost ready, I could do with some nice warm tea?" Hawke grimaced slightly as she pulled off both of her boots, "Isn't that right Artie? I'm guessing you want food as well!" Artie, her loyal hound, barked enthusiastically.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on her back with her legs crossed in the air and her shoulders supporting her body, she was reading an enormous book which looked like her arms would give under its massive size. Her arms however were not holding the book, but rather by using magic to hold it up, she sighed as she flipped a page. "And I suppose there's a reason as to why you're trying to intimidate the guardsman with that massive book of yours."

Catching her off guard, the book flopped onto her face, full weight and all. Pulling the book off of her face, she groaned as she held her nose, "Aveline, warn me next time you plan on disturbing my concentration."

"What are you doing in the guard's barracks?"

"Well ever since you became a guard after our glorious days as mercenaries, I've decided to pester you until you begin tearing your hair out, that and I needed to get away from the smelly burrow, if you can even call it that."

"Your uncle giving you problems? Or your brother?"

"Uncle Gamlen, he began festering mushrooms and hot gas around him when I pulled out the book, hates to see me working with magic."

"Why is that book so abnormally huge?"

"It has all of my magic and alchemical works in it." Aveline gave her a skeptical book, "Aveline, there are at least 5 classes of different magic works in this book, some of which are diagrams of how to work the magic and then information to explain how to work the magic itself, heck I even have magic's that I have yet to figure out… like calling forth vines from the ground…"

Raising an eyebrow, Aveline looked at her skeptically, "Calling vines from the ground?"

"Well I was working on a small ball of fire that could turn into an inescapable explosion, though it didn't really end well, other than that being… experienced in destruction magic's allows me to understand the fundamental elements and more." Laughing, she smiled at Aveline, "Don't worry it takes some concentration to concentrate a spell to the level of destruction needed, anyway I'm mostly here because I have nothing to do."

"Then I have something for you to do since you're so bored. Remember when we were attacked by those bandits on the wounded coast?" Hawke nodded, "I spoke with our captain and he set me aside, and I learned that the roster only had one person take care of the wounded coast."

"Which means he/she would have been killed, so what is important about this? We solved the problem?"

"I've found that Donnic was sent to patrol Lowtown tonight, let's make sure that it remains peaceful."

"That's at night Aveline, but it should be good to test out some new magic on bandits."

"Hawke…"

Falling to her side, she rubbed the back of her neck. "What? It's a simple use of ice spike where I change it from a simple one ice spike to 3, don't worry I can mostly control them." Standing she patted herself off, "Meet you at the hanged man when the suns about to go down then?"

"Not quite, I have my own business that needs to be taken care of, and you're coming with me."

"Really, just like that? An unofficial guardsman that you can pull along on your own adventures; to think five seconds ago you were giving me a nasty look." She gave a mock pained look.

"Which is why you're coming, you troublemaker, I don't want to see templars hauling you off to the circle."

"Nah, they can't take me on anyway, remember to the last ones that tried nullifying my magic."

"It didn't work, still, they could still attack you." Hawke sighed, "Alright, I'll come with you if it stops you from growing grey hairs."

"Can't you say anything nice?"

"Not really, it would ruin my reputation of being a sassy sarcastic annoyance."

Aveline snorted as she thought how typical hawke was, "Of course… come sarcastic annoyance, lets go and patrol." Following her, Hawke picked up her massive book, "Before we go on patrol, I'll need to get this back to the house."

"Or you could use it to whack a few bandit heads."

"There's no way I'm going to have blood ruin my book, after all it's more valuable then their lives could ever be." After spending the entire day patrolling most of the wounded coast, the sun began to set. "Shall we go find the damsel to be in distress… possibly?"

"Donnic is not a damsel."

Kicking a rock accidentally into the water, Hawke laughed, "Damsel doesn't necessarily mean a woman Aveline!"

Sighing, she shook her head, "Come on; let's make sure that he's alright." They headed down to Lowtown to find the place mostly cleared until they found a small blood stain on a wall, leading them down an alleyway where they found a collapsed guard.

"More of 'em." Drawing out their blades, bandits turned towards the two of them, three of the 7 bandits taking ice spikes to the head. "See told you I knew how to control it."

"No joking Hawke! We've got to make sure that Donnic is alright!" She said before drawing out her sword. Unsheathing her staff, Hawke smacked one on the side of the neck before shooting a fireball at them, another yelling behind her, but barely missing her as the blade clashed with another that quickly moved foreword and stabbed the bandits heart.

Hawke shook her head before grabbing another and her hand grew red as they tried to weakly struggle. Touching the forehead, a small poom resounded as they too fell to the ground a sword drawn out from the leather. "I had that one!" She yelled, blocking with her unarmored arm seething from the blood.

"Not on your life hawke." Twitching, she grabbed the bandits hand and electrocuted the entire body. "That one was mine." She said. Without responding Aveline ran over to Donnic and aided him in standing him.

Groaning, he flinched before opening his eyes, "Aveline…? You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Are you alright, Donnic?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, standing straight by himself. "Not to interrupt your little love scene there but we have a little disturbing situation."

Pulling a small pouch of money, she pulled out a piece of parchment, "It seems your captain discretely paid these people to take out Donnic here… I hate to say it but this man should go into politics."

"Hawke."

"Is she always like this ma'am?" Donnic asked in confusion.

"Witty one liners always brighten up the day, or at least lighten the mood a bit, regardless it's signed by him so if we find his signature in the office he can be caught."

Standing up, she smiled, "so all you need to do is find an official paper that was signed by him and he'll be in jail before bed." Looking at the paper in Donnics hand, she smiled at Aveline. Taking the roster from Donnic, she found a signature made by him. "Voila, time to catch ourselves a corrupted captain, coming Donnic?"

"I'll stay here and catch my breath, don't worry I'll be there in about 30." He said, holding his bloodied arm. Hawkes hand began to shine in a yellowish light before it enveloped his arm, the cells within the skin reproducing so quickly that tendrils of muscle and skin were weaving together as quickly as they had been cut. "There, at least you won't die from blood loss, Aveline can be quite the worrywart."

"Hawke."

"Yes, yes the condescending, "Hawke", I know, let's go then, miss worrywart." They then traveled to the Viscount's Keep, into the barracks and finally disturbed the captain out of his quarters so that he could be arrested.

"You will regret this you Fereldan dog!" Seneschal Bran watched as the corrupted captain was removed from the scene. "It is disturbing to find corruption in our own keep."

Standing up straight, Aveline muttered, "It's what had to be done, it would be bad to have a captain cause harm to his men." "Exactly, this is why we planned on making you the new captain."

She blinked a few times in amazement before she had to repeat the process over just to make sure she heard him right, "Me? Captain?"

"You were willing to go above and beyond the call of duty, and the job of captain now needs to be filled."

She glanced over to Hawke unsurely as she tried looked for some clarification, to which Hawke shrugged simply giving Aveline the look of, 'it's completely your choice.' Before getting distracted elsewhere.

"I would be honored seneschal." She stuttered with amazement.

"Then it is done. It is advisable to get whatever you need out of the way ahead of time, for a lot of training is involved with becoming a captain."

"Thank you." She said a gleam of happiness in her eyes. As he left, she walked into the captains office and looked at the desk in amazement, "Guard Captain Aveline, doesn't sound right does it?"

Walking over to her, Hawke smiled, "It'll have to, regardless, now I can begin practicing spells in public!"

"Oh no you won't ! I just got the previous captain arrested for putting lives in danger, I won't hear about you causing problems."

"Not even growing a monstrous plant that may or may not be a carnivore? Or perhaps magic that can allow me to freeze an entire squadron of…" she was cut off from the disapproving look that came from Aveline. Sighing she pouted, "Fine, I'll behave like a good person, but you may find the occasional misdemeanor."

"Hawke."

"You never let me have any fun."

"This coming from a 20 year old woman, and if I find anything out of place with any magic essence I'll know whom to come after."

"Yeah, anyway I should probably get home, you know how mother is when I'm out after hours." She said, spotting Donnic leaning against one of the walls.

"Serah Hawke." He said as he watched her take her leave.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I was thinking of making this a crossover between Dragon Age and Elder Scroll Series (crossover would remain strictly in the dragon age universe with elements from elder scrolls series) or remain it strictly on Dragon Age basis, readers please tell me which is preferred?

* * *

Sitting in the most intense battle she's ever been in, sweat slid down the side of her face as she focused. Smirking she set down her weapon, "Straight flush!"

The three other companions in this serious fight of cards groaned, "That's the fifth time, you have to be cheating…" Fenris said, setting down his flimsy group of cards.

"Moi, cheat, don't count me among the cheaters here Fenris." She said in a mock French/Orlesian voice as she smiled triumphantly, collecting the five sovereigns. "You will find no cards on my bare arms, its called skill and luck."

"Seems you have a lot of that luv." Isabella snorted, shifting her skimpy pirate/wore corset-like outfit.

"By the way, have you heard of the rumor going about the streets?" Varric asked, writing another sentence in a book.

"What rumor?"

"A sister has been asking around for help with a little problem they have, she only seems to be asking at night as well."

"Asking at night, she's going to get herself killed if she tries to do that…" Hawke said, "We'll take it, so where does she usually ask?"

"In Lowtown, I've only heard by a guy that looked pretty agitated."

"I see so another night mission, I'll gather up Merril, Aveline and you Fenris."

"What about me?" Isabella said in offense to Hawkes mistrusting attitude.

"Would you like to replace Merril then?"

"Or man hands, why would you have to bring her along?"

"Because if this sister is doing something illegal then wouldn't it be bad if she didn't get arrested?"

"Oh please, Hawke, you working alongside of the law, that doesn't sound like you." Isabella laughed, "No but it is important to at least take down people in my sights."

Huffing in disapproval, she smiled, "I'm still taking Aveline, however if Merrill is busy, then I'll bring you along." It turned out Merril was busy, she had errands to run and lost her ball of string which Varric gave her. So against Varrics prattling that Hawke should take him, she decided instead to bring Isabella as promised.

Walking out of the hanged man, she sighed when she spotted the sister. "Well she surely doesn't try to act in subtlety, especially by wearing an outfit like that."

"She's determined to get herself killed it seems." Fenris mentioned as they followed her. A bandit appearing person walked over to her having a conversation before motioning to follow them.

Sighing, Hawke shook her head before stating, "C'mon, let's go make sure she doesn't kill herself." Walking around a corner, the bandit turned out to actually be a bandit but was quickly caught off guard by an unexpectedly huge blast of ice that froze all of the bandits within a single blast. She felt exhausted from the energy blast and surprised at herself for being able to conjure such an enormous blast of magic.

"What the hell was that?" Aveline stuttered in shock after seeing a five huge columns of ice explode when they hit their victims and froze everything in their path

"You're guess is as good as mine, I felt almost as if my magic was enhanced around here, though now I feel frightfully fatigued." Hawke replied.

Sister patrice took little to no notice which was astounding because she was barely millimeters from the five blasts, and smiled. "Thank you, I didn't expect someone to act like that."

"Then apparently you don't know a bandit when you see one what's so important that you're willing to go with bandits?" Hawke said.

"Yes, I am sister Patrice, and I have a situation that must be taken care of in the most discrete manner. Please come this way." Following her into a building, they found a templar at the entrance, his sword drawn. "They've come here to help." She said before turning to them, "I have a small matter concerning a creature and this must be made secret of the most importance." She said, looking over to a room, "you can come out ketojan."

A giant qunari came out of the room and looked at them. Blinking, Hawke remained speechless for a moment, "Is that a qunari?"Hawke said, the skin color similar to the Sten guy that was held up in a giant cage, she had asked him what he was and he replied in an irritable tone that he was a qunari. Also the huge amount of qunari within the docks allowed her to easily recognize it was a qunari. She sensed something else about him though, mana, it was a mage.

"Yes, I found him being attacked by other qunari and successfully removed him from them as soon as I could." She said, "I want to allow him to be free so that he can escape the horrible fate of what his masters have done to him."

Hawke stared wordlessly for a moment before she burst out into laughter. "I'm sorry, What… is so funny?"

"Oh sorry, just that a sister of the chantry wants to aid a qunari from his captivity when your entire religion restricts mages from being free, sorry I simply can't get over the irony." She said, looking at Sister Patrice.

"Not all of us see the justice that is done in with mages, especially when they're treated like this."

Hawke looked skeptical but sighed, "Alright, what do we have to do?" She did it partially to keep Sister Patrice out of her hair, partially because she did feel a little sorry for him. "What do we need to do?" she corrected herself.

"There is an underground tunnel that leads from this building to the wounded coast, take him there and he can then be set free."

"That's it?" she asked.

"That is all that is needed Hawke, and there will be coin in it for you."

Shrugging, she lifted up her hand, "Coin first, then I'll aid you."

Looking at her templar buddy, sister Patrice looked at Hawke, "How can I trust you?"

"I'll give you a refund if I fail you, how about that?" The templar handed her the gold before she looked at ketojan before motioning him to follow, "Come, let's get this over with…" she said, a small chill running down her spine.

They encountered little resistance until they reached a location where several bandits lined up in front of her. "There's the qunari, and it looks like it's become a landlords little dog!" He sneered at Hawke as he lifted up a dagger to strike her. Before he could, he was burned alive by Ketojan, whom remained with flames erupting around him. Hawke used her abilities to maintain the fires as the other three, Fenris, Aveline, and Isabella, fought of the remaining bandits before the others fled.

"Ketojan, qunari…. Thing, stop your attacks, most of them are dead, there's no need to fight anymore." She said as the fires stopped sputtering. He relaxed himself before he fully eliminated the fire around him and grumbled so that the stitches around his mouth stretched slightly.

"Good qunari…" she said, patting his shoulder.

"Though how did they know to attack us here?" Aveline asked, looking slightly puzzled at the event that just occurred.

"It may not be coincidence." Hawke said grimly.

"What, you know who did it?" Fenris asked.

"Not 100% but I have a pretty good idea, come let's just get him out of here." She said as they continued up the stairs and out into the wide space known as the wounded coast. "Well, it seems he can probably take care of himself here, now let~" She was interrupted by the sound of clinking metal as a small patrol of Qunari walked over to them.

"You there, you are the leader?" The apparent leader of the patrol stated, looking at her.

"Indeed, what do you want."

"To release the Saarebas." He growled, "It is against the qun to remove a Saarebas from its master."

"What if he didn't want to go?"

He spoke to Ketojan before stating, "If you are still bound to the qun, then show your honor in doing so." Doing as said, he knelt, his head down.

"What would you do to him?" Hawke asked.

"He has been outside of his Karataam in which he may have dabbled in dangers."

"Such as?"

"Your kind would know better than most basra, regardless I do not need to explain the qun to a simple bas like you."

"You still have not answered my question, and I thought that generally the qun was made to answer questions that emerged regardless of the person, so I have another for you, why do your shackle your mages in such a horrid way?"

"So they cannot use their demonic magics, their voices speak lies. Why the prattling questions bas?" He was distracted when Ketojan began to murmur.

"I am simply curious, but if it is his choice to go back to the qun then let it be." Looking at him, the other spoke,

"You wish to speak?" He nodded before a control rod released him from his bounds.

"You would allow me to go back to my karataam, I feel basra, that if you joined the qun, your position would change little."

Smiling, she chuckled, "Your wrong Ketojan, I am far from what you could possibly guess…"

Killing Ketojan from the spot he stand, the other inquired her little sentence, "Why is that bas?"

"Because I too happen to be what you call a Sarabaas, but I am still unfamiliar with this demonology that you and the chantry speak of, in all of my life I have never heard of such bullcrap." She snorted, "But if ketojan decided to die for the fact that he wanted to be part of the qun, then let it be, however do not feel that everyone will submit." She said, "After all, some of us have our own qun." She said.

"Then you speak demon, poison to my ears." He barked orders to his others as he drew his sword, "Then you will be killed in an honorable death."

Grabbing his mask, she smiled sadly, "I'm afraid I cannot die to you, Qunari."

"I am Avaraad, controller of Sarabaas."

"Then Avaraad, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill me here." She said, sending a spirit-like sword through his body, "For I am not a Sarabaas to your people, but rather something that will be far more deserving of respect…" She said as he fell to the floor. "I may not understand your kind, but don't mistake my own either." She said, drawing her staff from her back. Before she could strike another however, Fenris, Aveline, and Isabella had already taken some near to her out as she fought beside them to take out the rest.

"So the Averaad thought we stole the Sarabaas." Fenris said, seething his bloodied sword. "It seems that this was set up."

"Yes and now I can tell you whom I think it is." She said, turning to Aveline.

Minutes later they turned up to Sister Patrices hide out before hawke slammed open the door. "Leaving are we?"

"Hawke…? What brings you here, were you able to free ketojan?"

"No, I sent him back to his people, after all, he didn't want to go. So tell me, why did you want to frame me as the person whom stole him hmmm?" she asked, looking at Patrice in the eye.

"Sister Patrice would never do something like tha-"It's alright, I honestly meant no ill will to you Hawke but if people realized that your death was made by the qunari then people would stop converting to their qun, don't you understand, the qunari are heretical giants that have tried to terrorize our people for years."

"Maybe, but you should really work on your lies."

"I did what I could."

"What to protect your religion and the people whom follow its lies? I can't blame them to find truth rather than a false deity that punishes his own children for simply being born, no offense but I'd pick the latter if I had the choice." She stated, "In the qun at least the mages feel obliged by the qun and don't rebel, unlike the chantry." She muttered then, "Though in retrospect, both religions sound dreary for mages, so I'd simply remain atheistic." She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"So that's your decision?" Sister Patrice said.

Setting the bag of gold she had onto the table, she said, "I think you know the answer, oh and here's your money." She said as she walked briskly out of the building.

"Where are we going hawke?" Fenris asked as he slightly struggled to keep up with her pace.

"To the arishok, he needs to know about this."

"Are you kidding? This will only make him mad!" Isabella stated, following close behind Aveline.

"Perhaps, but he needs to know so that an attack like this doesn't tear apart the entire city." Hawke said, running over to the docks.

She walked over to the guard late at night and stated, "I seek an attendance with the Arishok."

"No one will see the Arishok tonight."

"It is of the utmost importance and involves his full attention if that is not important than I don't know what is."

"Nothing you have basra is important enough."

"Not even a threat to your people? I come to simply warn your Arishok of events that have passed." He stared at her for a long moment, waiting for her to continue, "The matters I speak of involve the chantry, and he needs to know about them before any more is done."

Fenris stood forward, "What she speaks is true.". Isabella however began to back away when he nodded for them to enter.

"Isabella, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just promised a very handsome man that I would entertain him tonight, I'll catch with you later alright?"

Hawke rose an eyebrow but didn't push the subject, "Alright, go on…"

She walked into the compound as the Arishok looked irritated as he sat down, "Panahedan Hawke, what would be so important as to speak to me at this time?" "You have threats in this city actively trying to pursue to destroy your reputation more than it already has, a sister named Sister Patrice asked me to release what you call a Saarebas before his group I think found him and trapped him again. She intended on killing me to give your people a bad name."

"Impossible."

"It's not, she asked me to lie to you about releasing the Saarebas Ketojan… a name I guess she gave him, and say that he was simply killed by bandits or something stupid like that, and hell I gave back the money she gave me for this work…"

"No, it is impossible that you took on an entire Karataam with an Averaad." He stated.

"Well I had my own but there were at least 30 of them plus him, he proclaimed me of speaking demonology simply because I was a mage, I don't even really know demonology that well because apparently I'm not a good host or something." She said.

"You are Saarebas…?" He stated threateningly, "Then your words mean nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked to Fenris, "Clarification of what Sarabaas means?"

"A dangerous one, Qunari do not believe in magic as a positive thing, it is the job of the Averaad to kill a Sarebaas that leaves its Karataam. Technically, it's an honorable death I hear."

"I sometimes wish I was back home where lying against the fire and reading my magic books to all heart's content… man wouldn't that be nice…" She was lost in her dream world thinking about the countless books she could envelope herself in rather than dealing with this mess.

Snapping out of her trance seconds later, she looked back to him, "I wouldn't come all the way here to have a pissing contest with your guard outside just to tell you lies, and if you don't believe me then look on the wounded coast, Saarebas and Averaad will both be there, if not then look for a templar with a stick up his butt with blood on him. Trust me, as I said, I threw away perfectly good money just to tell you this information with a clear conscious, and to clarify, I am not a Saarebas for I am no more dangerous than any of your men here." Looking around to them, she sighed, "Now that I have told you, I'm going to go back home where stuff makes sense."

She said, turning on heel, but was stopped by one of the qunari, "If you speak truth, then prove it." Turning around, she looked around, "What more do I have to prove than 32 dead bodies on the wounded coast?"

"Battle a worthy opponent without your magic, then we will see if you are telling the truth."

"Hawke don't do it, he may just try to lie to yo-"Done, send your best at me." She stated, drawing out a blade from its scabbard, she dodged the sword of an Avaraad, sparring with him as he would not actually harm her fully.

"Hawke!" Aveline yelled out.

"Don't worry, All I have to do is simply defeat all that he throws at me, no big deal." She smiled, dodging another swipe from Averaad. During the course of their battle, thirty more were thrown against her. She resorted to using her staff, restricting the magic, but 5 Averaads which she guessed was about as much as 30 stens was almost more than she could handle. Each of them drew from the match, until she was left panting and blood dripped from various cuts formed on her body. She then sensed another blade flowing toward her and in an attempt to stop it, her staff chipped slightly when her staff was instantly slammed to the floor and her entire being taken with it. The Arishok himself met her blade.

"Wait a minute, this isn't very fair you know, sending 5 of your people after me and then involving yourself!" she shouted in alarm before he rose his blade up and struck her in the side but she managed to cast a weak shield so even though it shattered the impact sent her flying with minimal damage. Her head hit the back of the ston stairwell and she groaned in pain as she saw him rear his sword up again to strike down.

Lifting up an arm, she felt the bone snap slightly as her arm guards protected her but her arm felt like hell had just slammed into it. Whacking the side of her staff into his side, she hissed in pain as she lifted up her staff once more to face him, this time she shot ice upwards.

"I said no magic." He growled as he agilely dodged the ice attack.

"Then don't put all your force into attacks, this is a sparring match, not a fight to the death." She said, in equal irritation. Swinging his sword toward her side again, he didn't respond but rather sent her flying into another wall.

Seething in pain, an idea quickly came to her mind before she discarded her staff and charged at him. What better way to face off a charging bull than to play a small game.

She swirled under his blade before shinning him and twisting around him as she took hold of his horns. Unfortunately for him, the weight distribution was hard to overcome so when he stood up once more she pushed him forward with her weight sending him straight to his face.

"That… that actually worked…" she said in amazement. It was short lived when he hooked one of his feet behind hers and sent her to the ground before holding a sword to her neck.

"You are stronger than a Saarebas to say the least." He drew his sword from her neck and sheathed it back into its scabbard before he spoke, "The qun demands that I believe your words basra… for now."

He said, bruises apparent on his body, "bas, elf, you may take your leave, as for you Hawke, I was well aware of our threats, and tell your viscount that it will take more than cowardly threats to send us away."

Nodding her head respectfully, she motioned for the others to follow her. Outside of the compound, she groaned as she began to heal her arm, "Man, he's full of steel or something, even worse than any ogre." She groaned as she and the other three walked off to Lowtown.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

This will be a Skyrim/dragon age fic, but I'll keep it in dragon age because it is predominantly dragon age, with a little few twists added into the situationXD

* * *

Hawke groaned when she woke up the next morning. Her entire arm was submerged in water that she collected from the docks. Sitting up, she examined her arm and smiled when she found that it was mostly healed up from her dormant healing. She sighed as she waited for the water to drip off a little more before drying it off with a towel. Shaking the bed head out of her hair, she jumped slightly when she heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs

"Stupid Dog!" She ran out of the bedroom to see Artie sitting there with a guilty look on his face.

"What did you do?" She had to stop herself from laughing when she saw a wet spot on the side of the house. "How many times have I told you not to pee in the house boy." She said trying to conceal the laughter in her voice but failing horribly. Gamlen didn't look impressed at her small smile. "Let's get you outside." Mostly because the smell of the pee itself was bad enough which meant it was marking.

He wagged his tail happily enjoying the fresh air. "C'mon let's go to the keep! C'mon boy!" He scrunched up his body to keep pace and form a semi-circle around her leg as they ran towards the keep. She slowed to a walk when she went inside, every noble either sneering at her very existence in the keep or simply ignoring her all together, she wasn't sure which was more offensive.

She suspected that it was better to keep her head low and point Artie in the direction of the guards barracks as she walked over to the guards in front of the doors to the viscounts room. "I need to speak to him on news from the Arishok." They looked at one another before opening the door, some nobles attention were drawn when she was immediately allowed inside. She heard some complaints of why a simple peasant got to go in but not them. She saw seneschal Bran walk over to her with a irritable look on his face.

"The Viscount is busy."

"I'm well aware." She said motioning to the closed doors, "I'll simply remain here until he's no longer."

"Why did the guard let you in the first place?"

"I have important business to speak to him about, not that I'm poor enough to buy some new and improved shoes, or not have a bloodied outfit from bandits or other irritations." She said motioning to the bloodstains on her outfit, "Trust me I've tried to get them out, *sigh* there are just some things that magic cannot fix."

"Enough of the sarcastic marks, I will not be irritated in this manner." He muttered.

"It concerns politics with the Qunari, I will only feel safe telling the details to the Viscount only." She said, "You should understand politics as it shoves itself at you and the Viscount every day." She smiled innocently as two templars left the viscounts office. "Now if you excuse me." She said before walking in, "Viscount Dumar, I have important news."

"Not bad I hope, I've just about had my fill of bad news…" He muttered to himself. She began to explain the events of the events with the Saarebas and the Arishok, leaving out the horrid fight as she felt it unnecessary. "Makers humor, first their missing object, now a chantry sister provoking them… I'm surprised though, the Arishok seemed less irritable when I sent some of my people to tend to him again."

"He did beat me up pretty badly yesterday maybe that was it…" she muttered to herself.

"He what?! If that gets out then people will get eve-"Calm down Viscount, I initiated it in a way, I wasn't expecting how strong he was, and I think he was holding back too, just broke my arm and a little damage on the side, nothing horrible."

He gave her an incredulous look. "But to pick a fight with such a monster."

"Will be fine, though it's good that he was listening to your people a little more, if sparring with him helped that then I might do it more often, gives me a challenge I haven't faced in years."

"Are you crazy?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"or rational minded, think about it you can go irritate him after regular training intervals and I get someone to practice magic with… if he doesn't sow my mouth shut to feel that it's a demand of the qun alone." She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of wearing the giant collar, "It would chafe mercilessly." She muttered to herself.

The viscount never asked however with a heavy sigh he scratched his beard. "Having to involve innocence into this situation… if you think it would help however I won't turn down a good person to try and stop him to say the least." She guessed stopping them was the least of his worries, beheading them would be a more realistic reaction from what she gathered. He was a rather giant and buff male, and she did fancy herself imagining that an alpha male would be a good catch, if the maker so willing allowed it, if not, then she would have to settle with simple eye candy.

So while he thought she was doing the selfless act of helping the city, she began to conjure up a billion questions on how she should approach basic questions and eventually ask about life styles.

Aveline had other plans for her when she came through the door, "Sir, I need hawke for a moment." She stated rather desperately.

"what's the matter Aveline?" Hawke asked, a little annoyed that she was taken from her plotting. "I'll explain when we get there."

While walking down the streets Aveline spoke up, "Anders has been captured, that Sister Patrice has captured him and sent out a bargain in your household."

"What were you doing in my household perchance?"

"Having tea with Leandra when I spotted the chantry note." Anders, it had been a long time since hawke herself had seen Anders. He was a tall broad man in comparison to the smaller lanky elves, with long greasy blond hair slicked back and stubble extending from it, a bit of dirt on his face, and one thing the chantry loved to take away from him, his magic.

Hawke already realized that even though she didn't care what the templars tried to do to her for she was able to figure their approximated nullifying techniques, not all had been taught this. "Then let's go, I don't want to see him dragged into the Circle of Magi and tossed through hell before they finally release their decision on him."

When they walked into the chantry for Anders, Sister Patrice was standing right where the Mother Elthina would normally be. Hawke felt the strangest feeling she had ever gotten, it was as if the stance that Patrice took was a foreshadowing of what would happen when the qunari left Kirkwall, she would become the new leader.

If that happened, she feared for every mage in the circle. "It's so nice to have an apostate enter the chantry." She stated tiredly, "I should have you taken to the circle, but for now even Meredith has put you under protection as the preventer of the chantry qunari war."

Hawke sighed with relief, "Remind me next time to give Meredith a big hug then cause at least she's not a crazy zealot." Not as bad as Patrice, she thought.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, after all I have your little friend here." She motioned to Anders who was chained up and the templar buddy holding the back of his hair.

"So? If you intend on manipulating me with a single man, then you're quite mistaken." She said, but Aveline could see quite differently as magic began to stem in her sights. It sizzled before flaring in a circular motion. She shot the flare at the templar it sizzled due to his training but what he didn't catch was a flying, partially broken staff. He dodged out of the way and with a shine, Hawke shot the staff downward and broke Anders shackles.

Sister Patrice did not expect this and was purely shell-shocked by Hawkes outrageous actions. Temples as she decided to call him, charged at her with his blade. She backed the others away and blocked with a tiny dagger, and grabbed the blade with her hand, and his own hand with another and without hesitation she threw the sword away. "Watch Anders, this is how a true apostate avoids getting caged."

She smirked before she rounded his hands behind his back and shoving his face to the ground with her foot. "You're in a world that dislikes you temples, oh and Patrice, don't even try to attack me with the measly taught templars you have. This battle may just be beginning, I'm ending this little chapter of our argument, understood? Whatever ideal you have in your twisted in your little mind is far redundant to figure out the truth." She stated before jabbing the back of his neck with a magic spell that drove him into semi-consciousness.

Hawke then quickly grabbed Anders arm and dragged him out of the chantry before Patrice could get over her shock. "Thank you hawke, I don't know what I would do without you…" He said a little flustered.

"Oh stop flirting with her mage, she's not interested in you anyway." Fenris said as if she was dating him rather than Anders. Truth be told, she wasn't dating either of them, because she had saved both from a worse life, they decided that she was the only one for them. The two of them had always been fighting for her affection ever since and eventually she gave up on convincing them otherwise.

Actually; sometimes she thought that with two brooding whiners, they could make the most anti-magic-liking duchess want to burn them into flame for their annoyances. They were still her minions; however, so she felt the need to care for them like a lost dog and cat, because they were literally such.

Her mind then wandered to the possible outcomes to her actions and wondered how Meredith and the viscount would react to a fuming sister that didn't get her way. She quickly shrugged off the idea and continued down into her land of happiness.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

By the way I may have gotten the arishok greeting wrong, panahedan is goodbye and shanedan is a form of formal greeting.

* * *

Hawke sat on a good soft spot on the beach as she began practicing a few basic tests on an enchanted amulet she found within Lowtown when she was walking by the alienage and found it precariously on the floor. She tested out a few anti-curses to make sure that it wouldn't blow up in her face, attempt to blind, mute, silence, break, or possess in any way possible and she was now rhythmically hitting it with various spells to see if it would open.

For now, the locket decided to remain stubborn, even a good ice spike didn't do much good. She then came to terms with the Locket was possibly a templar amulet, which meant that her magic would stagnate as she still couldn't conjure her magika correctly. So for the moment, she simply sat and stared at the locket until ideas came to her. She could vaguely hear the sounds of training as several very male sounding voices groaned and grunted in unison at regular intervals.

Her mind then wandered if Isabella had finally found her lost boat that was stolen by some old fart, but when she scrambled up the hill it wasn't pirates drinking, it was the qunari, stens', averaads', and every other kind you would find within their ranks doing pushups.

The groans and grunts came from them due to the fact that they were hauling their muscular mass up and down constantly. Arishok too was there and leading the situation. A very perverted and impulsive part of her tempted her to go over and feel every muscle on the body and examine how each one moved and worked.

For them especially it would be easy to make diagrams. The more mature side of her said not to, for she may be killed out of seeing half naked men in perversion. Though she never actually expected the Arishok to work with his underlings on the beach, especially when the sand was incredibly loose, or maybe that was what they were expected to do, she didn't care to ask. All she knew was that they looked pretty determined to give themselves a hernia. She then slipped quietly back down the sandy hill and went back to her almost forgotten amulet.

A few minutes after she finally managed to get the locket open with the help of her own fingers as her magic was just undetermined to cooperate with the amulet. Hawke heard what sounded like a herd of cattle being rounded up by a farmers mabari. She glanced to see them now running as fast as they could, and noticed there were bands around their arms in three places, shoulder, elbow, and wrist that carried weights in the bands and dangling around. The Arishok, of course, one upped all of them by carrying weights in places she thought were rather amusing as he had weights on his arms, torso, and legs.

She tried to be polite in case he wanted to get in a temper and went back to her bag and pulled out her huge book of tomes before hefting it on the sand. Loud commands were shouted out before a pair of the loud footsteps began to slow to a stop right behind her. Because of the sun's location she was able to see a massive qunari shadow loom above her.

She looked up to see a very sweaty Arishok whom was huffing through his nose almost offended in his usual manner if some puny insignificant fly ruined his dinner. "Shanedan hawke." He regarded as he took a semi-curious glance at her book made up of swirls and multiple signs.

"Afternoon!" She smiled in a charming manner, "I see you decided to take a nice run in the hot summer sun." Making small conversation with a 7ft tall qunari was something she didn't expect to do on her day off. The niceness of the run was more of sarcasm as they all looked like they would drop dead after training for a long time she guessed especially because she saw them come the opposite side from where she expected them to be.

"What is that?" He asked.

She didn't understand he meant the tome, and held up the locket, "Oh this, some strange locket."

"Your book, not a small charm." He stated.

"Oh you mean the Hawke tome? ah it took me a while to find a book so big to copy all of the spells that has carried down through generation, generally it's passed down to the strongest mage in our family, interesting isn't it?" She said proudly as she moved through some pages, "Anyway I'm simply working on how to silence the Templar magic after all; all mages evil or benign can be silenced. Seems Louis de fleur was an Orlesian that actually managed to fight the templars evenly matched over 200 years ago, or so this spell was made at least." He didn't respond and maintained a still silence before wordlessly walking over beside her and sitting down onto the sand.

"Why would a bas saarabas care so much about learning creations that are dangerous." He muttered curiously.

"You do realize that magic isn't all about damage and demonology right? There are sometimes silly spells such as the sleepy spell that can give you some of the strangest dreams, and then there's one that can help you clean up if you're too lazy to do spells, or absent from the house, dad used to use that one all the time." She smiled, surprised that she actually could speak freely to him. He simply sat contented, she wondered if maybe the irritableness was from never having to live in a stinky city that smelled mostly of the urine and alcohol passing's of the civilians. "So? Why take a seat next to me? Don't tell me you want another dual, my arm still hurts from the last one." She rubbed her arm as if in a trance.

"Because of all the filth in this city, a female bas saarabas is the only one to be worthy enough to fight against Avaarad, the situation is ironic at best."

Then something came to mind, when ketojan spoke to her, "I see, by the way, what does basavaarad mean?"

He exhaled as he tried to figure the right words, "… Basavaraad means one whom is worthy of following, for bas it is a very honored title."

"I have always been a leader." She remarked and closed the tome of spells before hefting it into her bag. "I should probably get going, my uncle will have a mental break down if my mabari urinates on his favorite chair again, it was nice to have the company though."

"Panahedan Hawke." She felt kind of strange that such a superior acting creature would actually sit and listen to her excitement over magic, especially because theirs were treated like dogs not mabari, but didn't complain. Maybe he just needed to sit and listen to the ramblings of a crazy little mage.

She then thought that the next time they met, she would begin asking about the qun, even though there was absolutely no way she would become an actual qunari herself, the thought of it drove her mad because she had already accepted that she would never fit in the way she was. When she got home, she found that Artie had in fact marked Gamlen's chair and quickly scuffled him out of the house.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke awoke with her grumpy uncle awaking her and handing her a pile of mail. "Honestly, you get these by the dozens." He grumbled.

She was beginning to get annoyed at his attitude as it reminded her very much of carver. Carver was snoring across the room, his arms splayed out, a leg supported against the wall and mouth wide open. Irritable with her uncle waking her up in his bad attitude trailed to her, and so she took a nearby boot and hit him right in the stomach.

His snoring went to an abrupt stop when she hit him in the stomach and grumbled sleepily as he threw the boot back at her. Unfortunately for her, she was hit on the face so in revenge she did the only thing she could do as an immature and magical older sister could do, she froze the boot and threw it right back into his face.

It hit the side of the wall instead which then froze the boot onto the wall. "Look what you did, you little demon, now I have to pry it off."

She ignored his ranting about mages before she spoke aloud, "What are demons anyway? They sound kind of stupid?" Carver looked lost for words, but her attention was drawn elsewhere when a drawing of a young man that looked almost exactly like her manself had a "Missing viscount's son, kidnapped by Qunari, Reward is 6 sovereigns."

She whistled; that could get her enough money to pay for extra supplies needed for the trip into the deep roads. She interrupted his disgruntled noises by sending a small flicker of a flame spell that thawed his freezing hand and the boot. "Quiet down, we have a loverly trip with the viscount." His mood didn't improve from that, "And if you come, you get one sovereign of the bounty."

With that he smiled a dreamy look. She didn't want to know what went on in his mind but grabbed him and his boot and wondered what the raised voices between her mother and uncle were for. She walked in which instantly got Arties attention and the two bickering buggers.

"What's going on? Did Artie poop on the only good spot in the house…" she laughed, "Oh no wait, sorry, I lay on the only good spot in the house, anyway, what's going on that got you two so riled up?"

Leandra looked more angry than she had seen her in a long time, "Gamlen here says he gambled out all of the money and even the Amell estate."

"I made the bargain yes, but it wasn't even given to you in the first place, you were given nothing after you ran off with that stupid ferelden bann."

"He wasn't from Ferelden, he was from…" She never liked talking about his origins for some reason. Hawke understood as she too enjoyed the land he came from, it was a lot more beautiful even though parts were covered in monsters. "Wherever he came from you still ran away with him so of course our parents wouldn't give you a share."

"They wouldn't leave me with nothing."

Hawke grew increasingly irritable, "Okay fine, do you actually have proof that the estate belonged to you?"

"It had to I was the only child that stayed but the only definite way is to see the will and it's still within the estate's safe."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here?" She raised an eye suspiciously.

"But" Se said with a heavy annoyed sigh, "it's infested with slavers. I gave it to them after losing at a game of cards." He said rather guiltily.

"Hmm, no problem then, I'll go check it out after we're done with the viscount, c'mon Artie, let's go find Aveline so you can chase some guards and maybe a templar or two." He barked excitedly and twirled around in excitement.

"Good that'll finally get the stupid mutt out of the house." She was about to take a step out the door when she stopped, "Which reminds me, where exactly can I get into the estate?"

Leandra tried to remember before stating, "The cellar, the estate had a cellar that ran down to Darktown." Why wasn't Hawke surprised that her grandparents were moonshiners. As she walked down the streets.

Carver muttered, "It's annoying, why are you interested in going to the estate?"

"Because first of all, I'm sick of living with an old grouchy man that does nothing but whine about his past and that he drank himself into poverty. Secondly, mom needs a better place to stay."

"Like you can call her your mother..."

Hawke glared at him, "She is, even if it's not by blood, she is still a mother." Hawke responded rather coldly, "Anyway, we should go anyway since she has helped both of us in life."

Carver grumbled but said nothing more. They reached the viscount's keep with a stubborn silence, when they spotted Aveline, whom had a cup of tea in her hand and rubbed her neck tiredly. She noticed them and waved to know she spotted them, Artie overblown with excitement ran over to her and jumped up and down.

Hawke followed in a walk before she smiled slightly. "'Lo." She said shortly.

"Everything alright?" Aveline asked as she tried to stop the overjoyed Mabari from tipping her tea onto herself and the expensive carpet.

"Yeah, just had a melancholy conversation, anyway there's something going on with the viscount's son so we're going there."

Aveline hesitated as she looked at her cup of freshly brewed tea before handing it to another guard, "I didn't drink from it." She said before she smiled at Hawke, "I've currently got time off, I can make some time to help."

"It's alright if you don't want to."

"That's kind of you but I'm in the mood to bash up some heads." She smiled.

"Qunari heads?" Hawke asked.

"Even if they're Qunari, yes." With a silent motion toward the stairs to the viscounts office, she walked up silently as if lost in thought. Her attention was then brought back when she saw a group of what she thought was bandits, were speaking to the seneschal.

He looked rather irritated as he spoke to them before the leader said, "Just hold up that bounty, I'll be back in no time with the viscounts son." She said before she budged shoulders with Hawke, "Out of my way scum." She smirked before walking on.

"Mehrunes Dagons giant red ass she's friendly." She muttered under her breath. Aveline and Carver looked at one another as if she was speaking a demonic incantation but simply shrugged it off and followed her over to the seneschal.

"So the viscount sent out a bounty to find his son?' she asked.

"For the thousandth time today, yes, he was kidnapped at the wounded coast by several Qunari groups. We've tried to confront the Arishok about this but he has had no interest in a trivial matter of which we are incorrect in. I wonder if it's his ploy to use the son against us in this war."

Hawke felt as if things didn't add up, the Arishok was pretty bold when it came to truths, that much she knew, but she couldn't be confident over her suspicion until she found out what was going on. "We'll find bring Seamus back the best we can."

With a nod she turned to Aveline and Carver, "Let's go you two, I want to see what this is all about." They reached the wounded coast and she looked at the map that he handed them of the Qunari camp he was being held at.

"We'll first try to negotiate terms, if that doesn't work then be ready to draw your blades."

"You actually think they'll cooperate?"

"Qunari aren't sneaky creatures you know and they sound like a heard of bulls when they're running."

"Your point being?" Carver replied irritably.

"How could one possibly capture a screaming and struggling man when there are tons of drunks along the streets? Especially on a weekend?" She asked. "It doesn't add up to me is all…"

"Qunari is a religion Hawke, not a species, from what I've heard, they have many different species, some could be thieves before they converted."

"True, well we'll find out when we get there." Hawke responded. They trailed through the sands on a warm summer day and heard the sound of gurgled screams coming from the direction of the Qunari camp.

"We better hurry." She said as they ran toward to find a Qunari in front of what she could guess was Seamus; given the fact that he had the same hair and eye color as her, protectively as if it was the woman threatening him. She smirked before she threw one dagger at him which hit him in the chest when he began to fight back, and then the other was dug into the throat.

He fell to the floor with a thump when she heard the hideous looking woman say, "And another Qunari falls, easier than expected." Seamus fell to his knees as he leaned over the Qunari. "Ashaad…" he cried as tears welled up in his eyes, "Why did you kill him… he…" He looked up angrily, "You'll pay, you piece of vashedan." He cursed in Qunlat.

"One of them words, eh? Seems you've been playing Qunari with 'em huh? Or perhaps further as you act like a girl on her period, right?"

"Well, what do we have here, a gang beating up on a child?"

"Competition eh? Well you're two late as the winters cleared out the threat." She replied, "The winters.. I have already taken care of these brutes."

Seamus held Ashaad closely one last time before he wiped his eyes, "If you want me to go back, I will, but not to see these… murderers rewarded."

"Fine enough, killing abominations is my specialty after all, or was it bandits? The two aren't vastly different really."

"You little S*, I'll cut out your tongue and ask them to pay extra for silencing you, as for you, little girls need to learn to stay in their place." She shrugged confidently as she pulled out her daggers from the Qunari, "Though, killing a few more doesn't hurt, I could after all, just say you were killed by the Qunari and I found you this way."

Hawke summoned a massive frost storm that froze two of her men solid. "A rogue against a mage, I highly doubt even a bandit of your patheticness would strike lucky, right?" She smiled at her own pun slightly before dodging the leader's blade. She drew her staff and with a swing hit her in the side, her bad arm still acting up even after it had been a week and a bit since the challenge.

The winter leader laughed as she gashed a wound into Hawkes arm. "Pathetic bandit huh? You're a pathetic mage." Hawke in irritation formed a red light in her hand before a female creature that burned and almost looked similar to a pretty form of a desire demon. Its flames crackled before it threw a fireball at the bandit, just missing. "A blood mage, eh?"

Hawke looked unfazed as she too send a fireball straight for the bandit leader. The flame atronach burned more bandits across the beach where a grotesque smell and screams around them as most turned to ash. Aveline looked almost horrified in a trance as she stared at the damage done by a demon in here eyes, then looked at Hawke accusingly.

Carver showed no signs of this being weird, she had previously given him a 3 hour lecture and repeated herself when she thought he wasn't listening on the differences between summoning from the so called fade, and from the planes of oblivion. Quite frankly he forgot most of it, other than that one was a legal and safe magic while the other was apparently not.

When the leader herself fell to the floor, the timer on the flame atronach finished, and disappeared in a clean hiss. Hawke simply brushed the cinders on her cloak, her skin unfazed by the fire that nearly hit her at one point.

Aveline walked over to slap her in the face, but Hawke contacted her hand with the staff. "I'll explain the summoning processes later; for now, that old hag said more were coming. Seamus, clear the camp, more will be on their way soon if what she says is true."

Unfortunately for Hawke, she knew that the power she had just used was a lucky time as the oblivion planes did not play kindly to the realm, she tried her luck once again, this time an attempt to summon a frost atronach when her summon failed.

"Darn, we won't have the brute fighting alongside us this time…"

"Why not summon the other one then?" Carver responded as if it were a normal thing.

"Can't, oblivion's not working right now, there's too much mana instead of magicka, and I think it's that jerks doing…" She pointed to the obvious apostate that charged up a rock to get a better spot. In irritation, she shot a fireball in his direction, he shielded himself out of instinct and with irritation she sent a spiral of ice in the oncoming bandits direction.

"I have no interest in fighting weakling bandits." She muttered to herself as some but not many froze and shattered.

"Nice…" Carver responded in a cynical tone.

"Yeah, yeah, get going, you're front lines!" She yelled before passing him and hitting a bandit on the side with her staff, using her good arm to thrust the blade into his side. Aveline drove head-first into a group of them as she slashed a few down, blood splaying over her.

Artie was slashed in the side and yelped temporarily before biting and scratching like a deranged animal. "Artie, get back to Seamus!" She pointed in Seamus' direction and he ran back. She; herself, resorted to ranged attacks until she got to Artie, "Hold them off so that I can get his side healed!"

Aveline didn't look pleased but she didn't respond when she saw him weakened by the attack, and blood gushed from the shallow but unclean wound.

"Shh…" She said as she began to heal him. The skin began to weave together until there was just a small wound that remained. She then threw an ice spike at one bandit that rose his sword to cut her down. "I said keep them at bay you two!"

"We don't have you're magic, Hawke, or have you forgotten we're not all special as you like to proclaim." Carver replied in his usual sarcastic ways.

"Quiet down." She responded before taking a small canteen of dark blue liquid and drank it before she sent a constant flow of electricity from her hands that connected from one person to the next. The hairs on the back of Carvers neck stood up before he ducked down and hit the bandit beside him. Aveline continued her ruthless cutting through a group of bandits, considerable damage was done to her armor. Carver was cut and bruised in many places as he is too dumb to wear stuff on his arms.

The battle finished with a horrid thump of the last enemy. Seamus looked around him at all the blood and bodies that lay motionless on the floor. "Oh Maker, all of the death…" He was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Hawke heard more footsteps before she said, "You can soil yourself later; there's more of them!" The battle was once again, bloody, full of magic, and many corpses lay scattered in some areas, piled in others. Hawke took care of the major wounds on each body and left the more minor ones to heal on their own. "You know… Qunari aren't the monsters everyone believes them to be." He said as if the three of them hadn't met Qunari before.

Hawke said nothing about the topic, however, and responded, "Your father's worried about you, you know?"

"Yeah, he's about as worried as I dislike being worried about… I chose to run away." He muttered.

"Then just tell him that."

"What and have his shame ridden upon? My father doesn't listen to me anyway." With a heavy sigh he looked at Hawke, "Take me to my father, at least Ashaad's death has been avenged."

"One more thing." Hawke said before they walked all the way, "Should we tell the Arishok? After all, I don't exactly want to be on the receiving end but at least he might not billow into a volcano."

"He's likely to find out, Qunari are very protective over their own." He shrugged.

"Right." She said before she motioned them to the viscount's keep to face an annoyed viscount. Once inside, Hawke rested herself against a wall as she heard the viscount and his son bicker like two politicians with opposing view points.

"You left? I thought you were kidnapped by the Qunari, after all, you traipse around the coast as you usually do." He muttered the last part.

"No, I was with Ashaad; He is… was a friend."

The viscount sighed in irritation, "Better for the people to believe that you were kidnapped than having them believe you willingly went out of curiosity."

Hawke sighed, "You're both stubborn headed fools, eventually you're going to have to accept one another's differences, anyway I should probably go battle the Arishok before heads roll…"

Hawke said sarcastically before she left them to see if he needed to battle. Luckily for her, he didn't and knew of the situation already, she could tell; however, that he was rather surprised by her honesty.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Sorry I haven't been updating as much, AP classes require a lot of studying…. I promise to update a little sooner than before... As for the short chapter, well the next one will make up for the shorter length.

* * *

"So how many sovereigns have you counted so far Hawke?" Varric asked as they counted up several dozen sovereigns.

"30 so far, I think we actually have enough now, though then again I stopped myself from buying a 5 sovereign outfit out of a reward from a mission."

"Well I have about 25 sovereigns here, you could afford it." He smiled.

"Perish the thought, after all, we still have to get supplies for the trip and that's mostly going to be salted beef, lots of mead, and potions of mana for my stores are going down." Hawke said as she piled the sovereigns all into a pouch.

"It appears that we can now begin the planning with your brother Bertrand, though I still don't really trust him." She stated.

"Nor do I but this entire expedition would collapse if I'm not there." Varric replied. "Well let's go meet the man." She said holding up the pouch, and placed the other five sovereigns in her satchel. They walked over to Bertrand whom was located within Hightown. Hawke was ready to be able to; hopefully, get enough money so that they could get out of Lowtown and buy a place in Hightown.

"So I see you two have finally decided to get out of your sodding nug pens and show up; do you have the money?" Hawke placed the bulging pouch into his greedy, little, stubby hands as he smiled. "I see, well then I guess this makes us partners."

She then pulled out maps that Anders had given her when she finally managed to collect him from the Darktown he repaid them with maps to go into the Dwarven deep roads. "Here's some maps as well, they should help you find an entrance." She added.

"With this it'll shorten our tedious work of figuring out where to go. We'll send notice when we've collected everything up for the trip." He stated.

"Good, we need to get some stuff for ourselves as well." Hawke said before leaving for Lowtown, there was a specific shop that sold the best salted beef. She then carried out errands with Varric as she worked out what she would do for the rest of the day. Then absentmindedly feeling a key in her pocket, her eyes lit up when she remembered one thing she promised to do for her mother and her chances got even better when she spotted Carver.

"Carver there you are!" Carver had red lipstick on his cheeks, she cared little from this, and grabbed her little brothers arm. "There's some place we're going."

"Is this really the time sister?"

"We won't get a chance when we go through the deep roads." She stated before she dragged him along and then rounded up Aveline before heading through Darktown.

"What are we doing down here Hawke." Aveline asked. Hawke didn't respond and walked near the clinic Anders owned. She took a quick peep inside to see if he was still there, to her relief he was, and then spotted a broken down door. "Here it is."

Carver then sighed heavily, "The last thing you wanted to do was go into the Hawke estate, are you kidding me?"

"I can smell a liar Carver, I want to see if the will is still here." She said as she blasted the door open.

"Great, remind me next time I speak with you to not allow you to drag me everywhere." He grumbled to himself.

"Stop brooding and come on, I want to see this place at its worst." She said rather excitedly as she shifted some barrels of wine and other supplies out of the way to get in. "Anyway didn't you tell me that it was developed on a slave trade?" She asked, "And remember, this is for mother, you don't have to be apart of this life, but at least repay mother back for all the times you made her stress."

"Don't forget yourself as well, sister." He remarked.

"I'm not perfect Carver, but I notified mother and father of where I was going… most of the time." She responded.

"I know, mother always cleaned while you were gone to calm her nerves. She cleaned a lot."

"Some of that was training, I was also out collecting supplies and food since father had to either blend in which he hated doing, guess that ran in the family." She smiled at Carver who looked down at his attire.

"It's called a tunic!" He yelled and gasped in surprise when some of her magic grazed just past his face and hit an enemy behind them. "Watch it!"

"I am, now draw your sword, we've got company." She said as more slavers came out from one of the rooms. Blood was shed through every part of the basement and Hawke carved a path of death for the most part, while looting, some included a letter written by her father, she continued on until she reached a slaver mage in the center of his cronies.

"You two deal with the riffraff, I'll take care of shameful over there." She said and pointed toward the mage. The mage protected himself from the wave of spells she casted. His spell soon ran out and he was struck in the shoulder with an ice spike. Hawke then saw something she didn't expect to see, his blood flew from the wound and in an instant she was on the floor, her arms and legs bound.

Aveline and Carver were neck-deep in fighting so they couldn't aid her and the mage slaver. She sometimes hated the fade when she attempted to use magic's outside of its element. She turned her back to him and shot a fireball at him, it missed but the break through the fade gave her enough time to cast a Frost Atronach.

"What foul demonic magic is this?!" He gasped as the frosty behemoth towered menacingly above him.

She raised an eyebrow, "Demonic? I thought they lived between the ears." She said when it broke the binds on her wrists and ankles. "Certainly explains the largeness of yours." She allowed her monstrosity to take down many of the slavers tried to fight back while getting horrid frost-bite in the process.

It froze a few of the slavers with a little difficulty, and slammed down a few others. Aveline was finally able to get away in time so she could stab the mage and then cut down another.

Hawke finished the mage she had intended to kill soon before the mishap of blood magic by electrocuting him. When the last fell, the frost atronach collapsed and disappeared, leaving only a little water behind.

Hawke straightened herself up before patting some dust off and walked up the stairs. She opened the door and walked inside to find quite a fortune within the vault. She headed over to the fanciest chest in the room and found the will.

She took a glance at some of the will and smiled wryly, "tsk, tsk, it seems our uncle's a filthy liar, mother obtained the estate and all of the stuff inside it." Hawke said, "Let's get this back to her, also thanks for coming along as well, Aveline."

"I'll try not to make a habit of pulling you away from your work, especially since you're going to be guard captain." She smiled and tugged Carver through the underground routes and home, separating soon after they reached the roads between Hightwon and Lowtown.

Inside the house, she released her brother's arm when she heard her mother raise her voice.

"You sold my children into slavery for a year and now you expect me to pay rent?" She yelled.

"Don't worry, we won't have to." Hawke stated, "It appears that uncle sold the estate to the slavers without the authority to do so." She said as she pointed to the belongings that go to Leandra. "He inherited the money but we got the estate and everything within it."

Leandra furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Gamlen, "How could you?"

"This coming from the woman that left with that ferelden mage! How was I supposed to know that you would return twenty one years later?" He grumbled.

"Well now that we have this you will have your house back as soon as we bring this to the viscount." Leandra said. "If you can even get an audience with him."

"Uncle, once she makes up her mind, no supernatural, catastrophic disaster will stop her." Hawke muttered sarcastically, "Half the time she was packing, she was fuming about how much of a lecture carver was going to get for making her worried sick, hence the reason why she was screaming at him when we finally got here and don't even get me started on when I didn't tell her where I was going." She laughed.

She recalled when she had left for a week and her mother thought she had run away, she had a lecture that went on for so long even a demon could beg for mercy; followed by the cold shoulder to ensure she never did it again.

Hawke made sure that she would at least announce her whereabouts correct or no just so it never happened again.

She then took a side glance at the letter in her hand and quickly left her house to head into the gallows as every templar seemed to turn their gaze away from her obvious mage attire. she guessed it was the amount of times she hunted down mages and cleared the streets of the bandit menaces.

She looked around until she felt a hand touch her shoulder and spun around to meet face to face with an older man.

"You must be the Tobirus addressed from my father in these notes?" She said as she handed them to the elder mage.

"Ah yes… I remember these, letters I sent to your father, about an arrangement between him and a templar."

"A templar?" Hawke rose an eyebrow. Tobrius straightened the note and smiled before stating.

"I'll be right back, it only seems right that his letters be returned to his kin." Hawke waited some time before she saw him come back with letters in hand.

"Ser Maurevar Carver, may he rest in peace." Tobirus said before he smiled one more smile at her and went on his way. She hid a smile before she set the letters into one of her many satchels and walked back to the old mess of a home.

She took out the letters from her pack and showed them to Carver.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Take a look at them." She smiled.

"These are addressed to father, wouldn't this interest you more?" he asked.

With an irritated sigh she shuffled the letters and pointed at the signature. "Read this part silly." He read aloud until he got to Maurevar Carver's name.

"Carver?" Carver responded in shock.

"Dad named you after the Templar that helped free him from the circle; seems he did hold respect for swordsmen after all."

"Dad really cared then?"

"Well given the circumstances I'm not surprised, after all even dad attempted to train you with what limited talent he had with a sword."

"His back threw out more times then I remember."

"He was simply saying that, though one time was sincere when you slammed him in the back with a practice sword. Then you attempted to get Bethany and myself to join you."

"You were brutal, weak, but brutal." Carver muttered as he unconsciously rubbed one of his shoulders in memory of the event.

"I was just using magic to manipulate the swords weight, anyway I'm not made for a sword I guess." She shrugged the half offensive compliment off.

"No, just a ten pound staff instead." He muttered and then paused, "Makes you wonder where the name Marian came from…"

"Something Orlesian… I assure you." She muttered sarcastically, "Now if you excuse me, I'll be stewing away in the only marginally clean space in this house and study spells until I pass out from boredom!" She sang before she walked into the corner of blankets and a small book on the floor that she flipped open with a nice thud to the floor.

* * *

TBC


End file.
